


Distance makes the heart grow fonder

by PenelopeBarnes



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Knotting, PWP, Smut, post Naraku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23833051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenelopeBarnes/pseuds/PenelopeBarnes
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Kouga
Comments: 6
Kudos: 119





	Distance makes the heart grow fonder

The first rays of sunlight bathed the village of Edo in its early morning glow, spreading light and warmth over everything it touched. In a newly built hut near the edge of the forest Kagome awoke with a shudder as a breath of early spring air drifted through the small dwelling. She rose quickly to reignite the fire that had died down during the night. She did so with practiced ease and let out a contented sigh when the warmth flowed through her, thawing her chilled body. She pulled on a thick kimono over her yukata and set about her morning routine. 

Even though she’d returned to the past for just over a year and a half, some of her modern habits were hard to give up. Back home, she’d needed coffee to help her get through the morning, but now that it wouldn’t be arriving in Japan for another couple centuries, she’d resorted to tea to get her caffeine fix. Sipping at the warm beverage, Kagome went over her mental checklist for the day; she’d have breakfast with Sango and Miroku as normal, then make her rounds to check on how the villagers were faring. 

This winter had been longer and colder than the year before and many of the elders had found the cold quite painful, Kaede included and the balm she’d made to help ease their aches and pains had been in great demand. She’d have to check if there was any new growth in her medicinal garden, now that most of the snow had receded. 

It had finally started to become warm enough during the day to venture out for longer periods of time and her heart skipped a beat as she thought about who else might be coming with the spring thaw. Kouga had been gone since midsummer to break up an uprising from followers of Naraku that was taking place too close to the pack for his comfort. 

He’d only come to say good bye, with a promise to return as soon as things were taken care of, leaving her behind with a familiar ache in her chest that grew stronger the longer he stayed away. She’d made the habit of waiting for him after she’d finished her duties until nightfall, only stopping when the weather became too harsh for her to handle. 

She wanted to be the first person he saw when he entered the village, to kiss him senseless, to feel his arms around her, to prove that he was out of harms way and quell the nightmares that often plagued her since his departure.

Now finished with her tea, she sighed and shrugged out of her clothes, now warm enough that she wouldn’t need to hurry to get dressed. She wrapped a fresh fundoshi around herself and pulled on her hakui, making sure to secure the ties tightly and reached for her hakama, pausing when she felt a pulse of demonic energy. 

Without thinking, Kagome rushed to the doorway, her heart pounding in her chest. Even without the jewel shards, she would know that aura anywhere. She flung the door open harshly, staring wide eyed at the man in front of her, his expression slightly surprised as he took in her form, half dressed for the day and flushed deeply.

“Kouga,”

She breathed his name so softly, as if she couldn’t quite believe he was there. If his hearing weren’t so sensitive, he might not have heard her and he couldn’t help but feeling a bit smug at her reaction to him.

“Miss me?”

That was all it took to snap her out of her daze as her arm shot out, grabbing the back of his neck and pulling him into a needy kiss. He followed her lead, easily keeping up with her, taking only what she was willing to give as he wrapped his arms around her. 

Kouga had predicted her to react in a number of ways when he’d returned; crying, hugs, excitement, an invitation for a meal in exchange for tales of his travels. But his Kagome had never been good at being predictable, and as she kissed him, half naked in her doorway and smelling like she might bed him, he thanked the ancestors for bringing this amazing woman into his life.

“We should probably head inside before I make you any more indecent than you already are,”

The way he growled out the warning when they separated sent a shot of heat to her core and she nodded eagerly. Before she had time to realize it, he’d already scooped her up and headed inside, sliding the door shut and knocked the brace against the frame. He gently deposited her onto her futon and pulled off his armor, pausing only when he heard her surprised gasp followed by the distinct scent of her tears.

“Is this what took you so long to come back to me?”

She had moved to her knees and gently traced her fingertips over the large, angry scar that stretched over his abdomen. His eyes softened as he looked down at her and cupped her face gently, tilting her head up until her eyes met his. A tear escaped as she attempted to blink them away and he brushed it away with his thumb, kneeling down until he was level with her. 

He pressed a kiss to her lips that she accepted readily, her tongue brushing over his lips and he captured her lower lip between his teeth before releasing her and pressed his forehead to hers.

“I’m so sorry koi, I tried to make it back as soon as I could,”

“Make it up to me?”

“Absolutely,”

She met him in another kiss and let him lead her onto her back, her legs falling open as he nestled between them. Resting on his forearm, Kouga undid the ties of her top and was pleased to find her chest unbound. Kagome craned her neck, threading her fingers into his hair and sighed softly as he left tender open mouthed kisses down the column of her throat and arched her back when he made his way down to her breasts, swirling his tongue around her nipple. She rolled her hips into him when he gently scraped his fangs over the sensitive bud and he responded in kind, meeting her easily, all at once rough and gentle, giving her a taste of what was to come.

“Touch me please,”

Kouga grinned at the request, her voice shaky and just a breath above a whisper. He pulled back just enough to take her in; her normally deep blues eyes darkened like just before a summer storm were half lidded, the soft rosy blush that dusted over her face and chest as she breathed heavily just for him, gods she was beautiful. He snaked a hand between them, slipping into the side of her fundoshi and breathed in the strong scent of her arousal, marveling at how wet she’d become in such a short time. 

Her breath hitched when he growled low in his throat and jumped slightly when she felt his fingers brush over her clit. A long low moan escaped her throat when he continued, the intensity of his touch surprising her. She rolled her hips frantically against his hand and reached down, fumbling with the ties to his wrap. He chuckled softly at her frustration and pushed up to his knees to undo it for her as he continued to stroke her, listening to her soft whines when he slowed his hand.

“I want you,” she mewled as he pulled the fundoshi off of her and tried pulling him closer. 

“Take it easy koi, there’s no rush,” he soothed, letting her pull him up just long enough to tease her with a kiss, sucking her tongue into his mouth before he released her and moved until his face was nestled in between her thighs.

Kagome cried out when he pressed his tongue flat against her clit and slipped his fingers into her, her thighs twitching with every touch. He was coaxing her into an earth shattering orgasm far quicker than she’d managed to get on her own and as she tumbled over the edge, she called out to him in a strangled cry. Without letting her recover, he was towering over her and hauled her legs over his shoulders and lined himself up at her entrance. Her heart skipped a beat when their eyes met and saw the whites of his eyes were tinged pink.

“Do you still want to do this?” His voice was hoarse and strained, holding back as he waited for her answer and growled in frustration when she nodded.

“Say it Kagome,”

“Yes,”

Kouga groaned at the spike in her scent and pushed into her, forcing himself to go slow, knowing that he was large and unsure if she had any experience. Kagome gasped and moaned as she felt him stretch her, the feeling of it was intoxicating and gripped his thighs, her blunt nails digging into his skin when he was finally seated inside of her. He pulled back and she arched her back as he rolled his hips into her sharply. 

He found her display of submission too inviting to resist and laid over her, folding her nearly in half and she let out a strangled cry at the new angle. She let go of his legs and threaded her fingers through his, causing him to growl out her name, his eyes becoming redder as she submitted to him further. Kouga gritted his teeth, fighting the growing urge to mark her.

She kissed him hungrily, the swirl of her tongue distracting him enough to focus on her. In this position, he couldn’t go too hard without hurting her, though he could fuck her nice and deep and she was making the sexiest little noises he’d ever heard pass her sweet lips. He could feel her walls tightening around him and changed the angle of his hips just enough to bring as much pleasure as possible when she came for him. 

Kagome was in heaven, the weight of him on top of her, the way he moved within her, how his hands reflexively tightened around hers every so often, the sweet nothings he whispered into her ears in between heady kisses and gentle nips. Oh gods, she felt like she could live in this moment forever, though the way he moved his hips so that there was just enough friction to drive her insane was too tempting a sensation to not give in to. It was building maddeningly slow and she whimpered in frustration. Kouga must’ve caught on and reared back as much as he was able to, ramming into her in a way that made her see stars.

“Come on Kagome, come for me koi,” he encouraged hotly into her ear, keeping that same pace until it all became too overwhelming and she stiffened, arching her whole body against him and felt his mouth latch onto the crook of her shoulder and sucked hard, guaranteeing a large hickey in its place for everyone to see.

As he watched her come undone, the urge to bite had become stronger and unable to keep it at bay, he sucked at her neck harshly, quelling the urge to mark her as he came, though the act triggered him to knot her and he let out a pleasured groan as it happened. After a few moments, she wiggled against him experimentally and he sucked in a sharp breath.

“Oh! Did I hurt you?!” She worried after him and he chuckled breathlessly.

“No you didn’t, just don’t move for a little bit, I uh – I got us kinda stuck,”

“What do you mean by ‘stuck’?” She asked cautiously and he blushed.

“Well, we’re uh, we’re knotted,” he replied and was relieved when she smiled and let out a breath.

“Thank goodness! I thought you meant we were stuck like this,” she said gesturing to the position they were in and they laughed as he helped her into a more comfortable position in his lap while he massaged her hips.

“So just so we’re clear, you’re not upset about me knotting you?”

She pulled back from his embrace and kissed him firmly.

“When I told you that I wanted you, I meant it, and everything that comes along with it,”

“Are you saying you wanna be my mate?” Kouga couldn’t keep the smile off his face as he asked and it only got wider as Kagome nodded eagerly.  
He pulled her back against him for a searing kiss that left her breathless and he nuzzled against her nose when they seperated.

“I have to ask, what changed?”

“Back in my time, there’s a saying; distance makes the heart grow fonder. I mean, I already had feelings for you when you left, but I hadn’t realized just how strong those feelings were until you were gone and I couldn’t wait until you came back so I could tell you that I love you and want to be with you,”

Kouga was taken aback by her answer. He’d waited so long to hear those three little words and his chest swelled with his love for her and pulled her into a heated kiss that was leading them into another round when they heard pounding coming from her front door.

“Lady Kagome! Are you feeling well? Sango asked me to check on you since you hadn’t made it to breakfast,” they heard Miroku’s voice carry through the door and Kagome mouthed an ‘oh shit,’ while Kouga laughed.

“She’s fine monk,” Kouga called out and a flustered Kagome hid her face in his chest with a deep blush. 

“Ah, Lord Kouga, welcome back! I’ll let Sango know we’ll be expecting another guest for dinner,”

“We might be a bit late!” He called out cheekily and Miroku laughed, the sound fading as he let them be and Kagome giggled.

“I hope you don’t plan on keeping me cooped up all day, I have work to do you know,” she teased lightly and Kouga chuckled, nuzzling her nose with his.

“Well now that I’m here, the work will go twice as fast and then I’ll keep you cooped up until dinner,”

She laughed at the sly grin he gave her after he’d playfully nipped her and she hugged him tightly, wrapping her arms and legs around him.

“That sounds like a great plan,”


End file.
